Maria and Georg's Wedding Night
by emilymarie5
Summary: The Sound of Music is my favorite film of all time, and I decided to write a story about the wedding night of Maria and Georg. How intimidating it must have been for Maria initially, a prior nun-to-be, but overall it must have been a night of genuine love and passion. Enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated!


After our wedding, we departed on our honeymoon. The latter was that of a tour of Europe and we were taking the ship to Florence, Italy. Then we would depart for Paris five days after that. We arrived in Florence in the evening two days later. We were so exhausted that we immediately ventured to our hotel.

As I sat in the bathroom of our suite brushing my hair, I smiled. I thought about my happiness. I had a wonderful, loving husband, a lovely grand house, and seven beautiful children. I truly loved the children as though they were my own, and had been happy I had been able to make them closer to their estranged father through the teachings of the beauty and serenity of music, prayer, and overall, family happiness. I smiled at the remembrance of our wedding that occurred two days prior. Nonberg Abby was so beautiful. It had been my home for several years when I was still a Novice. That is, a nun before taking her final vows. And while I missed the Reverend Mother, and my good friends; Sister Elizabeth, Sister Catherina, and Sister Margaretta. Sister Margaretta, especially. She and I had grown up together in the same small Austrian village behind the convent, and right below the beautiful Austrian Alps. When we were younger we would sing and dance on the tops of the Alps while the sun gleamed, our rosaries clinked, the birds chirped, and the delicate, sweet scent of flowers filled the air. However, I had never grown out of this pastime, even as a Novice, and often could be found singing on the mountaintops while I should have been in convent praying and getting ready for the day. As a result, the other Sisters sometimes would have to search for me.

Then while a Novice, I had been asked by the Reverend Mother to be a governess to Captain Von Trapp's seven children. He was an army officer who had bravely defended our country during the Great War. He had even been decorated by the Emperor. His wife had died of scarlet fever two years prior, and he resided in a grand house in Vienna. Complete with a lake and several servants. At first, I was against the idea. I wanted to be a nun, not a governess. But the Reverend Mother insisted that it was God's will that I help this widower with his seven children.

So I went, and the children and I truly bonded. Even though at first they had been a bit distant from me. They also played several mischievous, but overall harmless pranks such as placing a pinecone on my chair, and a frog in my pocket. When I asked why, the eldest, Liesl (after the children and I reconciled and I taught them to enjoy the love of music) explained that it was the only way they could "get attention from their father" and truly, my heart went out for them. So I began to teach them notes, songs, and even some guitar chords in order to sing for their father, and bring the family closer.

Meanwhile, the Captain had recently become engaged to a Baroness and was bringing her to his home to get to know the children before they married. Initially I was overjoyed at the prospect of the children having a mother and the Baroness was truly a very cultured, wealthy, as well as strikingly beautiful woman. She had thick golden hair that she wore piled on top of her head, the bluest of blue eyes, pale creamy skin, and a lovely hourglass figure. She also wore beautiful clothes. Dresses, skirts, and blouses of the highest quality fabrics, and shoes of the most expensive leather.

However, as time wore on I found myself experiencing emotions I had never experienced before. Whenever I looked into the Captain's eyes, I found I could barely breathe. As the days went by, I found I was falling more and more in love with the Captain. But I was terrified by my emotions. He was an engaged man and I was a nun-to-be. Even the Baroness confided in me that the Captain was in love with me. So I left a farewell note and returned to the Abby.

Meanwhile (as the children later told me) the Baroness had little genuine rapport with the children. They even came to the Abby to see me. But in my state of heartbreak, I could make myself available to no one. I stayed in my room, reading my book of devotions, praying the rosary, and praying to God. I only left my room to eat and attend Mass.

In a short bit of time, the Reverend Mother sent for me. She managed to get out of me to admit that the Captain and I were deeply in love. She told me that being a nun was not in my destiny and that "the love between a man and a woman was holy too" and that "this Abby was not built to hide refugees" and with that, she concluded with singing to follow my destiny. So I returned to the Captain's home.

The children were overjoyed to see me. They told me the Baroness had left and later, that night, the Captain approached me in the garden gazebo. He proclaimed his love for me and kissed me. When he kissed me I felt as though every single nerve within my body had caught on fire. My heart raced and I felt my face flame red. But oh, how I enjoyed it. It was the first time in my life I had ever kissed a man, and even though I was still a bit timid (I had been a Novice for several years, after all) , it just felt so right, and love was glowing around us in a beautiful, soft pink aura.

We married in Nonberg Abby. The church was filled with fresh flowers, I wore a beautiful gown of white satin, the children served in the wedding party. The Captain wore his military uniform, and the church had never looked so beautiful to me. The flowers and satin ribbons even were strung around the pews and behind the holy statues. Hundreds of candles were lit, and therefore, the church appeared to have the look of a glittering night sky. Truly, this is what I had always imagined Heaven must look like.

The priest began the ceremony and the beautiful Latin words flowed through my soul and then the Captain and I kissed, and the congregation applauded.

Now I was sitting at the vanity table in our suite's bathroom. I wore a long nightdress that was made of satin. The neckline only slightly plunged and it was truly the most revealing garment I had ever worn in my life. However, I knew my husband was waiting for me to emerge.

I took a deep breath and slid my feet into the satin slippers that had been placed near the vanity table stool. Then I slowly opened the door and entered our hotel bedroom.

I gazed at my new husband. He was laying on his back and gazing up at the ceiling. When he saw me, he smiled warmly and beckoned to me. My heart skipped a beat. He was so kind, so brave, so loving, and so handsome. His eyes sparkled like gleaming sapphires, his masculine mouth formed an even more pleasing smile as I approached him and sat next to him on our bed. Then he sat up next do me and gently gathered me in his arms, pressing my lips to the back of my neck. I felt a wave a pleasure ripple through me, and I could feel duck pimples arise on my arms and down my back. He then ran his finger over the back of my neck and gently unbuttoned a couple of the back buttons of my sating nightdress, caressing my upper back as he did so. My mouth opened and I uttered a small moan and turned to meet his gaze. I saw that his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing a patch of a muscular chest that was already glistening with perspiration beneath the soft patch of dark hair which evenly covered his chest.

For a moment I stiffened, but he uttered soothing words to me: "Maria, I love you. I love you so much and I am so happy I truly found my angel. My soul mate. A gift from God who was sent from heaven to help with our (since we married he referred to the seven children as "our", much to my happiness) children, and for us to fall in love with one another."

My muscles eased as he continued to utter soft, loving words to me while caressing my back. He did this for another few minutes without saying a word, and then he pressed his lips to my ear and whispered: "and now we intertwine with our most personal aspects, as we drift into a pleasurable state that makes our hearts race and contentment flowing."

With these words, he got up and removed his shirt. My eyes then boggled as he unfastened his pants and let them fall. An overwhelming sense of fear and arousal overtook me as he sat down next do me on the bed, and began to unfasten the rest of the buttons on the back of my nightdress.

Up until that point, I had never seen the male genitalia or even a photograph of one. And the statues in the art museums didn't show explicit details. In fact, when I was still a little girl, before I had even made my First Communion and decided to devote my life to the convent, my Mama had taken me to an art museum and I asked (in terror after seeing a nude statue of one of the Greek gods) why the man's "area" was deformed.

Mama laughed and hugged me. She then later tastefully explained that the man's "area" wasn't deformed. It was just that God made men and women different in "that area" as well. So of course, I knew prior there was a difference between men and women in that way, but I was still very intimidated upon seeing the male genitalia for the first time. I had never even kissed a man prior to my wedding day, nor had I even engaged in sexual intercourse. Of course, as a devout Catholic and prior nun-in-training, I knew that act was strictly reserved for those embracing marital duties. But now, I was a married woman who was also deeply in love and about to embrace the solid consummation of marriage. It was at this moment, my nightdress was unbuttoned and he helped me slide it over my head. It was then we laid side-by-side and held each other for a few seconds, kissing and the heat from our bodies was flowing to make the bed extra warm. It was then he rolled over on his back, to relax (I assumed) before performing The Deed. So I now could see It in the best view.

But in spite of my inexperience and fear, upon seeing It for the first time, it truly took my breath away. It was large, very thick, and glowed a lovely, rosy pink color as the blood pulsated through it making it shudder ever-so-slightly. Blue veins rain from the shaft of it to the head in graceful rivulets. I gasped as it began to shudder even _more_; and was growing stiffer and stiffer by the second until it practically pointed straight up.

I was awestruck; but at the same time, genuine fear gripped my heart. Yet at same time, I was also enthralled by the aesthetic beauty of my husband's manhood. My emotions were conflicting like mad at the moment.

Instinctively, my hands flew to my face as visions of the Reverend Mother and The Blessed Mother flashed before my eyes. But I knew that as a married woman, I was going to have to embrace the duties of the "marriage bed" and that my love for the Captain, as the Reverend Mother had said, was holy as well. So guilt and fear were not necessary. But why, in God's name, was it _growing stiffer? _Why in the world would that happen? Was my husband ill?

Georg gently pulled my hands down from my face. "It is all right, Maria. This always happens when a man is excited."

"A-are you sick?" I stammered.

"No. Why would you ask that?" He asked me, grinning.

"You-you're manhood is changing shape." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

He chuckled. "Again, Maria. It is perfectly normal. It is what happens to a man during sexual arousal. Blood is running through to it, making it grow and change in shape. I assure you, it is perfectly normal My Love."

I began to relax more, and he reached his arms out towards me. Then he gently turned me on my side until I was lying on my back and he gently put his body over me and as gently as he could, slid his masculinity inside of me.

I gasped. But then I felt it enter me and oh, it was painful. But after a few seconds, it began to feel wonderful as Georg caressed my thigh, kissed my temples, and lapped away a bead of sweat that had dropped between my breasts. He moaned, and I moaned too as we thrust in a steady pace. I felt the start of the firework eventually burst as warm fluid spewed forward to warm me up in the most sensual way. He uttered a very loud moan and then gently relaxed on top of me with his forehead buried between my breasts. His breathing was rapid and a small amount of perspiration was flowing down his brow. He kissed me again on the temple, and then went to the bathroom.

As I laid in bed, waiting for Georg to return, I felt finally that I had truly become a married woman with this overwhelmingly pleasant experience of the consummation of our vows. I was happy, Georg was happy. We were both deeply in love and very fond of one another. I sighed, and smiled until he returned to our bed, climbed in, and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
